fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Customer Grand Tournament 2017
|start = June 19, 2017 |finish = July 6, 2017 |participants = 64 |winner = |predecessor = None |successor = CGT 2018 }} Customer Grand Tournament 2017 was the tournament were the fans select the customer who will representate the wikia. The winner was Luis Angel. Formats Tournament Format The 64 customers will be grouped in 8 groups of 8 participants, each customer will face against each of the other members of their same group, performing a total of 7 clashes per character. The system of the score will be a round-robin, whose standard is: * A win, gives 3 points. * A tie, give 1 point. * A lose, not give points. For this phase there will be no Warp Points so to be able to move to the next round will no longer depend on getting the necessary Warp Points to qualify. So the format of the definition of the positions will be as follows. * Highest number of points. * Better difference of votes. * Highest number of votes in favor. * Fewer number of votes against. * Highest number of victories. (Only apply in case when the number of points not influence the number of wins and draws) * Highest number of ties. (Only apply in case when the number of points not influence the number of wins and draws) * Winner of the round between the tied. * A Draw. The best 4 customers in each group will advance to the next round. For the second stage will have the next format: The 32 customers who qualify to the second stage will be faced with an oponent with a direct elimination system. The second stage will conformed for Sixteenthsfinals, Eighterfinals, Quarterfinals, Semifinals and a Final. In this phase the elimination can be applied by K.O., which consists in obtaining a minimum of 8 votes of difference in favor during the votes. K.O.'s can only be used from the Sixteenth Finals to the Semifinals. Therefore, the Final will be held until voting ends on the defined date to complete the final voting. Draw Format The 64 participants will be divided into 8 pots according to their position in the qualifiers. The best 8 will be in Pot 1, from 9 to 16 in Pot 2, from 17 to 24 in Pot 3, and so successively with other customers. The 4 classified by the criterion of best fourth place will be in Pot 8. The eight customers of each Pots will be drawn in each of the 8 groups of the tournament. So there can not be two characters from the same Pot in the same group. Participants Draw Group Stage Group A | |} Group B | |} Group C | |} Group D | |} Group E | |} Group F | |} Group G | |} Group H | |} Second Stage Sixteenthsfinals * '''Luis Angel (3 votes) vs Åland (0 votes) * America (0 votes) vs Guillermo (3 votes) * Foxter (2 votes) vs Crystal (1 vote) * Stevenwolf (2 votes) vs Deano (1 vote) * Jesús Ramón (3 votes) vs Matt (0 votes) * Emmanuel (3 votes) vs Itzel (0 votes) * Bonnie Dundee (2 votes) vs Robby (1 vote) * Kevin (2 votes) vs Mary (1 vote) * Marely (3 votes) vs Alexis (0 votes) * Zamora (1 vote) vs Loke (2 votes) * Cindy (2 votes) vs Lizarraga (1 vote) * Jacqueline (3 votes) vs Joy (0 votes) * Kassandra (3 votes) vs Mindy (0 votes) * Zdenek Čech (1 vote) vs Michael (2 votes) * Conne (2 votes) vs Jesús Magdaleno (1 vote) * Nick (2 votes) vs Captain Cori (1 vote) Eighterfinals * Luis Angel (4 votes) vs Guillermo (0 votes) * Foxter (4 votes) vs Stevenwolf (0 votes) * Jesús Ramón (4 votes) vs Emmanuel (0 votes) * Bonnie Dundee (4 votes) vs Kevin (0 votes) * Marely (4 votes) vs Loke (0 votes) * Cindy (4 votes) vs Jacqueline (0 votes) * Kassandra (4 votes) vs Michael (0 votes) * Conne (4 votes) vs Nick (0 votes) Quarterfinals * Luis Angel (2 votes) vs Foxter (1 vote) * Jesús Ramón (2 votes) vs Bonnie Dundee (1 vote) * Marely (2 votes) vs Cindy (1 vote) * Kassandra (2 votes) vs Conne (1 vote) Semifinals * Luis Angel (8 votes) vs Jesús Ramón (2 votes) * Marely (6 votes) vs Kassandra (4 votes) Grand Finals * Luis Angel (6 votes) vs Marely (0 votes) Winner Category:Customer Grand Tournament Category:LuisAngel01 Category:Tournaments Category:Fandom